Dragon Quest
by Cosmic Rainbow
Summary: [Apologizes inside.] Lucy Heartfilia may be the most popular girl in the school, but that doesn't mean she doesn't play Dragon Quest, right? [AU.] [NaLu.] [Multi-chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail, the Japanese game Dragon Quest, Jet Lag or basically anything mentioned in this story / chapter. **

**NOTE: Black Rock Dungeon, Fire Dragon Legend Blade etc. I made it all up.**

**NOTE2: I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO REALLY WANTS TO READ THIS. I PROMISE THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME IT WILL BE DELETED.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel growled lowly as his health got lowered once more. Whilst occupied, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away, Ice Prick," he ordered.

Instead of the slightly deep voice he expected, he heard a somewhat familiar feminine voice.

"Who the hell in this room are you calling 'Ice Prick'?" she asked, obviously annoyed with him.

He paused his game and turned around to come face-to-face with the infamous Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, hi."

Before he knew it, the end of his scarf was being pulled, and his face came closer to her beautiful one.

"Don't '_Oh, hi_,' me, you dolt! I knew you were a good technician so I came here to - !"

She cut herself off when her eyes travelled towards his screen.

Natsu gulped, not wanting his head being smashed into the screen, since her eyes were glued on it. But instead, his scarf was suddenly let go, and his ass was on his chair again.

"Oh, my God! _You_ play Dragon Quest?"

Natsu blinked. "_You_, out of all people, play Dragon Quest?!"

The female squealed, and sat at the computer next to him. "Yes, I do. What level are you?"

He grinned at her. "I'm a level 98."

She gaped at him. "No way! _Salamander_'s at that level!"

His grin quickly widened. "That's 'cause I - !"

He was cut off by Lucy's cell phone ringtone. "Whoops, gotta go! Levy's calling me!"

And then, she rushed out.

* * *

Gray gawked at the boy in front of him.

"No way, man! _Lucy Heartfilia_, the most popular girl in the school, plays _Dragon Quest_?"

Natsu nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah! I dunno her name, but I can always find out!"

The half-naked male grinned a devilish grin. "You better find out, otherwise you're givin' me 20 dollars."

The male grinned the same grin as the other. "Oh, yeah, man. But if I do figure it out within the next 2 weeks, you're givin' me 50."

Gray raised a brow. "Oh? You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Lucy hummed the tune of 'Jet Lag', as she skipped into her room, her bum falling onto her comfy chair. "Yosh, time to log in!"

She typed on the keyboard with her long and slender fingers, as she carried on humming 'Jet Lag' whilst her character selection screen loaded up.

She clicked the one with long blonde hair (tied up in a high ponytail), white skirt, blue shirt, black boots and a golden key in her hand. It was named, _GoldenSpirit_.

She checked the people who were possibly online, and found out _Salamander_ was also online.

She decided to chat with him, so they could party up.

A/N: [Lucy: Italics; Natsu: Bold]

_Good afternoon, Mander!_

**Oh, hey, Spirit! You all right?**

_Yeah, I'm doing good. How about you?_

**Doin' good myself, thanks. So, you wanna party up?**

_Sure. What dungeon?_

**_I dunno. You pick._**

_Then...how about..._

_Black Rock Dungeon?_

**All rightie, then! I'll meet you there, Spirit!**

The female smiled, as she typed in an 'OK,' and closed the chat box. She then clicked the map, clicked _Dungeons_, then scrolled down the list and found _Black Rock Dungeon_, where she met Salamander almost instantly.

**_Salamander_ has invited you to a party.**

Without a second thought, she accepted the invitation and started slaying the monsters with her partner, gaining EXP as she went along.

* * *

Natsu was yawning as he and Gray went to homeroom.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, wacking his best friend slash rival on the back (to obviously wake him up a little), causing the latter to choke.

After recovering, Natsu sighed, before yawning again, out of tiredness. "Geez, don't hit me like that, man. Anyway, I did the _Black Rock Dungeon_ with _Spirit_ last night, and we did it like 5 times, until she had to go off. Then I did a solo dungeon after, until Mom told me to get off it and go to bed."

Gray's eyes widened. "Woah! 5 times in a row? That's friggin' crazy, dude! Besides, did you get any rares?"

The pink-haired boy grinned. "Of course! It's one of the hardest dungeons, so, the items I got from it were literally epic fire weapons. The one I have equipped right now is the_ Fire Dragon Legend Blade_!"

Little did they knew, Lucy had just walked past them, and heard a few words of the conversation. Well, the only words she actually heard were _Spirit_, _Black Rock Dungeon_, and _Fire Dragon Legend Blade_.

Then, she abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor (even though no one, and we mean no one, would dare to hit her, even touch her), and started thinking, the pieces slowly sliding into place.

She then added two and two together to get her answer. "Oh, my god! No way!"

* * *

**If you all want me to continue, I happily will, since this was just a starter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stomped towards Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Loke's lunch table.

"Natsu Dragneel, get off that bench and here right now, or I will kick your ass into next week!" she demanded, her brown orbs flaring with anger.

The said boy squeaked and squealed, before quickly scrambling off the bench (he was sharing with Gajeel) and standing in front of Lucy.

"W-W-W-W-W-What would you like?" he asked, as Lucy freaking scared the shit out of him.

She looked at him angrily, but then her expression changed to a worried one.

"You're such an idiot, you know," was the first thing she said to him.

The boy just blinked. "Huh?" He was absolutely clueless.

"You should of told me you were the Salamander," she continued, as if he never spoke in the first place.

Then, he caught up on what she was saying, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, shit. Then that means you're - !"

But before he was able to finish his exclamation, Gray had thrown an empty can of Mountain Dew at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck, man?!" he then exclaimed, turning around, as his back was now facing Lucy.

"What's takin' you so long? Try'na get a date?!" Gray yelled back.

Now, he was _really_ mad. "I don't like her like that! I like her as a friend, dumb ass!"

"Ohhh, really? You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, bastard!"

Natsu was fully aware that he was blushing because he liked her (more than a friend), but he still denied it, mostly because he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm ain't blushin'!" he protested once more, before crossing his arms in a childish manner.

The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her.

_Salamander and Natsu are different people, but the same person._

_So what if I like him? So what if I admire Salamander's level and strength, and Natsu's hair and acts? So what if I love hi - _

Immediately, the female blushed madly, her face as red as a tomato. _No, I don't like him! _

All of a sudden, the next thing she heard made her gasp.

"You don't... like me?"

It took her half a minute to realize she said what she thought out loud. "No, that's not what I meant!"

* * *

Gray growled as he read the message Natsu sent him through Dragon Quest chat.

AN: [Gray: Italics; Natsu: Bold]**  
**

**Gray, help me. Lucy's spamming my inbox with friend requests.**

_Dude, your own fault for questioning her saying._

**Yeah, but I never thought she'd say it.**  
  
The man just sighed, and typed in a few words into (his side of) the chat box and jabbed the 'ENTER' key with his forefinger.

_She never wanted to say it like you thought. She was probably denying the fact that she loves you, stupid._

**Oh.**

_Dammit, at least say something more than that, 'cause I wasted 2 minutes typing that!_

**Shut up.**

_You little - !_

**Oh, damn, I gotta go, 'cause Mom's calling me for some reason. **

Gray gave his screen a 'what-the-fuck?' look, because slamming his laptop lid closed.

"Damn bastard. He's so stupid that he even misunderstood Lucy's words."

* * *

Lucy frowned as she scrolled through her friend list once more, and not find _Salamander_ in it.

Instead, she clicked _Titania_ and a chat box popped up.

AN: [Lucy: Italics]

_Erza, Natsu isn't responding to my friend requests._   
  
Two minutes passed but the other woman didn't reply.

Tempted to scowl at the screen, she closed the chat box and opened up another one, belonging to a user named _Mystogan_.  
_Mystogan! Help me!__  
_**What's wrong, Spirit?**

_Salamander isn't responding to my friend requests.  
_**  
Weird. How many have you sent him?  
**_  
About enough to fill his whole inbox.  
_**  
That's...**

**Quite a lot, then, Spirit.**

_I knowww! But I just want to be friends with him again, you know, going on quests together, and going in parties. I just...  
_  
But before she knew it, _Mystogan_ suddenly went offline.

* * *

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jellal, I don't get it." He paused to take in a deep breath. "Why the hell does Lucy keep sending me friend requests when she doesn't even like me?"

Jellal just looked at Natsu, before a sigh escaped his lips.

"Natsu," he started sternly, "Lucy _does_ likes you, just... not in _that_ kind of way."

Natsu's mouth formed an 'o' shape. His onyx eyes were then filled with guiltiness. "Shit," he cursed, lighting banging his fist on the table, shaking it. "I'll be staying behind in the computer suite after school. Make sure Lucy isn't going there."

Jellal nodded, before his eyes trailed over to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll make sure to not let her enter the room."

Lucy was slowly making her way towards the computer suite, since she wanted to log into her Dragon Quest before going home.

But before her hand could reach the door knob, and hand touched her shoulder.

"Lucy? Do you have some time?"

The blonde easily recognized that voice as Jellal's, so she made herself to turn around.

"Oh, hello, Jellal. Is something wrong?"

The tattooed man nodded, trying to keep up his act. "Yes, apparently." He then let go of the blonde's shoulder so they could talk face to face.

"Levy and Erza are having trouble setting up Lisanna's new e-mail address, since her former one got hacked, as you already know."

Lucy gave him a pout. "But, Jellal, I've already got plans, and I can't let Father shout at me for going home later than 3."

Now Jellal was at an obstacle. He didn't expect Lucy to already have plans, unlike he and Natsu discussed at lunch.

Jellal sighed. "Yes, you may have plans, but Erza and Levy are really desperate for help."

Lucy put up her hands in surrender. "All right then, if you insist, Jellal," she gave in, going past him in the direction of the school exit.

* * *

**So, is anyone else excited for the new BLEACH chapter coming out in two days? I just hope Toshiro wins! He's just freaking epic, with his Shikai and Bankai. Ohh, and with Minerva, she's a bitch, but her magic is pretty... cool, in a way.**


	3. FILLER

**This chapter is ****a filler. You don't have to read this, but this chapter is about the whole bet thing Natsu and Gray had in the first chapter.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel held out his hand. "Cash, now," he ordered.

Gray scowled and dug deep in his pockets, before his face quickly fell. "Crap."

The other boy raised a brow.

"What's wrong? Got no cash?"

He shook his head. "No... I _did_ have 50 dollars, but I think someone stole 'em."

Natsu retreated his hand, before turning it into a fist, punching it into his open palm.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. He then turned to the other students behind him and glared at them.

"If one of you idiots stole the 50 dollars Gray was going to give me, give 'em back."

He easily noticed one of the students' faces paling, and he growled at them.

"Give the cash back."

No one moved a muscle.

"Now!" he barked, before the kid who had a pale face scurried forward and held out 50 dollars.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't know it was yours!"

The pink-haired man scowled, and snatched the 50 dollars, before stuffing them in his trouser pocket.

* * *

"The deal's done, what else do you wanna bet on?" Gray asked, sipping his Mountain Dew.

Natsu grinned. "Who can get to Gildarts' level first!"

The raven-haired man nearly spat out his drink, but luckily swallowed it before any of the above happened.

"Hey, that's a definite no. I ain't bettin' on that, 'cause you have an advantage."

Natsu laughed lightly. "Really? Well then, maybe I won't go on DQ for a while so I could let you catch up to me."

Gray once again sipped his drink. "Tch. But what if Lucy begs you to go on it?"

The other man just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I will go on it."

"You bastard! You said that you wouldn't!"

"Hey, I said 'maybe', not 'certainly'."

"I don't care!"

He then smashed his forehead against Natsu's.

"You wanna go, popsicle?!"

"Ohh, maybe I do, dragon breath! Where do ya wanna go? I have a driving license and GPS!"

"Do ya? Do ya? Prove it! Show me your wallet, ice princess!"

The two threw insults at each other, back and forth, but the students around them didn't mind because...

Well, they did this everyday, and either Lucy or Erza had to split them up.

Oh, look, here comes Erza!

"You two, knock it off! The dining room isn't a place to fight and argue in!"

The two males squealed, and instantly sat down in their seats, sitting up straight.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Erza!" they both apologized, fear in their eyes.

She smiled triumphantly.

"Good," she praised, nodding her head. "Now, stay quiet until next lesson.

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" they saluted, as their higher-up (well, she's only one grade higher than them) walked away.

* * *

**It's a bit short, but it's a filler. It'll do.**


	4. Chapter 3

That night, when Lucy arrived home from making Lisanna's new e-mail account, she logged onto her account, and scrolled through her friends list.

Then, all of a sudden...

**_Salamander  
_****_  
_**That name was right there. In front of her. On her screen. She just _had_ to suppress the urge to squeal out loud, but then again, she didn't want her father coming upstairs, demanding what the hell was going on.

"Oh, my god."

She did a few breathing exercises, but a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Oh, Jesus, I love you, Natsu."

Twenty seconds later, she really _did_ scream, her face totally red with embarrassment.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lu-chan? Your face is red."

Levy was walking with Lucy to school, but Lucy's mind, however, was stuck somewhere else. Okay, maybe her mind was stuck on what happened the previous night when she found Natsu slash _Salamander_ in her friends list for the first time in a _very_ long time.

But she decided to answer her best friend anyway.

"Natsu finally accepted my friend request!" she squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, easily earning herself weird stares.

Two minutes later, she heard the voice she has been _dying_ to hear ever since last night.

"Luuuucy!"

She turned around, her face immediately lighting up.

"Good morning, Natsu!" she greeted, happy as ever.

He grinned a toothy grin, as he came up to her side, quickly grabbing her small hand in his calloused one.

Surprised, the blonde spluttered, heat rising up to her face, once again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dragneel?" she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to act angry, though her eyes said different words.

_Your hand is so warm, you know that?  
_  
Natsu smirked, as he then let his hand slide out of her grip and ran ahead, easily catching up with Gajeel and Gray.

Behind, Lucy was left dumbfounded, as Levy was looking at them suspiciously.

"Lu-chan, don't tell me that you and Natsu are dating."

* * *

AN: [Lucy: Italics; Natsu: Bold; Erza: Italics Bold; Gray: Bold Underline]

_I thought I already told you; me and Natsu are NOT dating!_

**_Lucy, Natsu, why didn't you tell us you were dating?_**

**Holy shit, dude, you're quick to grab a girl. Geez, you should of told us, too!**

**Look, guys, I never said I got a girlfriend, and Lucy never said anything about me and her dating, so there you have it.**

_Natsu, don't you dare say a word, otherwise, I really WILL kick your a$$ into next week. Maybe even next month, or year._

**Sorry, Lucy. Carry on, Erza and Gray.**

**_As I was saying, why didn't you tell us?_**

_We did tell you!_

**Tell us what, Lucy?**

_That we weren't dating, Gray!_

**By the way guys...**

_Shut the hell up, Natsu, and just watch your screen, because you have nothing to do with this, but then again, you do._

**What do you mean?**

_I said shut up, didn't I? I did not say "type and talk to us". Now shut it, please._

_**Lucy, as me and Gray were saying...**_

_Erza!_

_I've already said about 15 times now that me and that cotton candy-haired idiot are not dating!_

_**But Levy told me that you two were holding hands on the way to school this morning.**_

_Whaaaaat? Levy told you?! Besides, HE was the one who grabbed my hand, not vice versa!_

**Hey! That's mean, Lucy! You didn't try to take your hand away from mine, so that meant you were completely fine with it!**

_I was NOT fine with that action, thank you very much, Natsu Dragneel! I didn't try to take my hand away from yours because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Levy and other students!_

**Hey, Erza?**

_**What is it, Gray?**_

**But I'm just a normal student, whilst you're... I dunno way up "there"! **

**Should we, y'know, just go off?**

_**Yes, I think it is best if we go offline, Gray.**_

_Titania_ and _Crystalline _have left room.

_I don't care, Natsu! I don't care if you're all the way "down there", whilst I'm all the way "up there"! I just don't like embarrassing myself!  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful Saturday morning, until...

"Natsu Dragneel! Get back here this moment!"

Lucy scowled angrily as Natsu jogged passed her, but not before groping and then squeezing her ass ever so lightly. No, really, Natsu groped her fucking ass.

That's right, _ass. _

Natsu howled with laughter as he kept on jogging, his vivid burgundy towel (which was draped over his shoulders) bouncing up and down as his feet kicked up.

"No way, princess! You gotta catch me first!" he joked, stopping to a halt.

He laughed some more, grabbing one end of his towel and pulling it (letting it create friction across the back of neck), before it landed in his hands in a heap.

He looked over his shoulder to find Lucy with a deep scarlet blush on her face.

"What's wrong, honey buns? Am I so sexy that you can't move?" he teased, doing a pose that a girl would use.

That, somewhat, snapped Lucy out of her daydream, but then she started screaming at him for what reason, he didn't know.

"Natsu! Stop it! You're embarrassing us!"

He stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner. "So what?"

The blonde growled in (comedic) anger. "You little - !"

All a sudden, Natsu pouted at her (causing her to stop mid-sentence), but then the obvious reason showed when he spoke. "Now, young girls can't swear, y'know. So take that back and I'll forgive you."

"You little bastard!" she then burst, before running after the other male, as he guffawed and ran ahead.

* * *

Gray plopped another spoonful of shaved ice into his mouth, since he didn't care if it was Summer or not.

He sighed, but then, suddenly, his phone rang, as the Caller ID came up.

**_N__atsu__ Dragneel_**

The topless male raised an eyebrow at the screen, before placing down his half-finished cup of shaved ice to answer the phone.

"This is Gray Fullbuster speaking."

Instead of the familiar male voice he expected, it was someone else.

"_Hello again, Brother._"

* * *

Natsu screamed, as Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell, Natsu?"

He looked at the female with tears in his eyes.

"My phone... It got hacked!" he wailed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So what?"

He gawked at her. "'So what?'! 'So what?'! Lucy, please! Aren't you worried about my phone?!"

The blonde smirked. "If I was worried, I wouldn't of said 'So what?', so basically, I'm _not _worried."

He growled at her. "Meanie."

Her smirk then faltered, as her expression changed to a worried one. "I don't get it, though. I thought your phone had ultimate protection and firewall."

The boy frowned. "It _did_." He paused. "Until the unknown bastard hacked my phone."

Lucy shrugged. "Whatever then. Not my problem."

* * *

"L-Lyon! You-You bastard! Hacking Natsu's phone just like that!"

There was a dark chuckle from the other line.

"_What do you mean, Brother? I did what you've wanted me to do for a very long time._"

Gray scowled lowly. "Well, I have three things to tell you; one, I'm not your 'brother'; two,get off Natsu's phone and I won't hunt you down and three, I never said anything about wanting you to hack into my best mate's phone."

"_'Best mate'? That's what Natsu Dragneel is to you now, Brother?_"

The raven-haired man growled some more.

"You fuckin' bastard. Natsu's more like a brother to me, than you. I don't even get why you _hacked_ his phone."

Another dark chuckle came straight after.

"_Well, you see, I met him in Lamia Scale Primary, and I asked him if he knew you. He said yes, and he gave me his number. Then... well, you know the rest, don't you?_"

Scowling, he answered darkly. "Of course, you stupid bastard. You told me the whole fuckin' story."

* * *

**Well, I don't own Fairy Tail, and the new chapter will be up... in a few days time.**

**NOTE: "Lamia Scale Primary"... Crappy name, but, hey, it's an okay name...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Long time no see! I've been having writer's block, slightly, on this story, so it took me about 30 minutes to 2 hours to properly think it through. Well, then, I know I've been saying now and then that I'd be updating this, and now I am. Happy, now, guyz? Good! Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

When Natsu heard, from Gray, that Lyon had hacked his phone, he was fuming with anger, and started plotting revenge with him (Gray), even dragging Lucy into the plan.

"Natsu, this plan is _so_ not going to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, I know where he lives, but we can't just barge in when he's there and fight him head-to-head. He has _guard_s, Natsu, and we don't have a single shield."

The pink-haired teenager just shrugged. "So what?"

"Dude, you're such an idiot. We don't have any forces, as well."

Lucy, who was leaning against a wall, sighed. "Boys, let's settle for a plan." She glanced at the computer screen Gray was using to type up ideas. "What ideas do you currently have?"

Gray held up a finger. "We only have one idea."

"Which is?"

The boy looked over at the scarf-equipped male. "To break into his house and beat him up."

She face-palmed. "Great idea for a plan," she praised sarcastically.

The boy who thought up the plan grinned at her, not noticing the sarcasm in her statement. "Really? Does that mean we can break into his house and kill him?!"

The other two sighed. "No!" they both yelled.

He gave them a disappointed look. "Awhh."

* * *

Lucy sighed for the 50th time that day. "Gray, this really _isn't _going to work. Lyon hacked Natsu's phone, so why not hack his phone in return?"

Gray looked at her with shock, but then his expression changed to triumph. "You are a genius! I just wonder why we didn't think of that in the first place."

"Genius? I'm no genius, Gray. Just hack his phone, delete all his apps and contacts and other crappy stuff, then you're done," Lucy said, shrugging, before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

The raven-haired man grinned and clapped his hands. "Now, let's go get dragon boy and hack my "brother's" phone!"

* * *

Lyon Vastia stared at his iPhone for a good ten minutes, in shock.

"No way."

Shelia Blendy came up to him. "What's wrong, Lyon?"

"My phone... just got hacked."

Shelia gasped. "Eh? Is that even possible?"

The silver-haired male growled. "That Fullbuster hacked it!"

Shelia frowned in confusion. "I don't get it, though. I thought Gray didn't have hacking skills."

Lyon turned around sharply. "He doesn't. That's why he got someone to hack it!"

"But who?"

"_Natsu Dragneel_, number one technician of Fairy Tail Academy."

* * *

Natsu laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the (almost) empty computer room.

"This is just great fun!" he guffawed.

Gray and Lucy, who both stood behind him, just sweat-dropped. "Right..." Gray said nervously, dragging the 'i' in the one word he said.

But the pink-haired male just grinned deviously at the half-naked male.

"Well, it's your fault for not having hacking skills, mate."

The Fullbuster teenager, however, just rolled his eyes but still grinned at him.

"And it's your fault for only having hacking skills and not sport and academic skills, man!"

Natsu, now stood up from his chair (which clashed with nearby ones), headbutted Gray.

"You wanna fight?"

"Ohhh, yeah! I could fight with you all day, dragon breath!"

Lucy sighed in disapproval.

"You boys are just hopeless."

That, somehow, tore them apart, and they both glared at her. "Hey!"

* * *

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his screen, scrolling up and down as he read the recent email over and over.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu called.

The blonde came over, hands on her hips. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"The email looks... weird..."

Lucy looked over his shoulder, her breasts somehow pressing against his back, as a soft humming sound vibrated through her chest.

_To Natsu Dragneel,  
_

_It has been a while, has it not? How have you been doing lately? Good, I hope.  
_

_Now, onto the main topic; my dear brother. Now, you may say something like 'I totally hate that bastard! Like, I totally hate him! Definitely, I promise ya!', but I know for a definite fact that you like him, as a friend, maybe a brother, because my dear brother himself said that you were like a brother to him.  
_

_Oh, and he should of told you that he was going to police station to report me for my hacking... Well, I won't be letting him. I'll hack his phone and delete all of his contacts, including you and maybe some others. Oh, and especially Juvia. I can't let him tempt my Juvia to become his!_

_Anyhow, your hacking skills were great, as usual. You managed to hack my phone, possibly, no, certainly, along with others.  
3 people. Yes, three people, including yourself, hacked my phone; you, my dear brother, and that blonde woman.  
_

_I won't forgive you. No, I won't. My brother shall be killed in 3 months time, and you as well will be killed in the near future, my friend._

_As for that blonde woman, I'm not so sure about her yet, but once I meet her, I will decide what will happen to her - whether it will be life or death._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Reitei_

"'_Reitei_'? Who's... that?" Lucy slowly asked, once she read the email. She personally wanted to read it once more, but she didn't want to keep Natsu waiting because his breathing had somewhat quickened whilst her torso was pressed against his back.

Natsu's breathing returned to normal, though a blush still remained on his cheeks. _Holy shit, did her breasts, out of all parts _**(of her body****)**_, touch my back? Hell, I'm so lucky._

"... to Natsu!" Lucy called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"W-What's up?" he stuttered.

"For God's sake, Natsu..." the blonde sighed as she shook her head, hair swaying from side to side.

He scowled slightly, before closing the browser, logging off and walking out of the room.

* * *

Gray scratched the back of his head, his already-confused expression getting even more confused.

"I don't... get it..." he trailed off, reading the Math question once more (he's read it, like, 16 times!)

Juvia, who was sitting next to him, looked at his paper (everyone got different papers based on their level in Math). "Is Gray-sama okay?" she asked.

_2x + 3 - 2x - 8 = 1_

_ x - 4 2x + 1_

Juvia frowned. "Juvia thinks you've got the wrong answer written down," she said.

In his messy handwriting, Gray had written 1.92 in the answer box (when he was miles off). "I dunno how you do this without a calculator!"

The blue-haired female swimmer sighed. "If Gray-sama can't do it without a calculator, then use a calculator, Gray-sama."

He stared at her, dumbstruck. Just why didn't he think of that before?

He punched in the numbers on his navy blue calculator and did a sound of realization when he found out the answer. "I totally knew that!" he exclaimed sarcastically. He burst into laughter as he scribbled out his _1.92_ and wrote, again, in his messy handwriting, _0.81_. "Haha! Now I'm done!" He flipped the page, and his face immediately fell. "Oh, no."

* * *

[A/N: Lucy: Italics; Natsu: Bold]

**Hiya, Luce!**

_Good morning, Natsu._

**How you doing?**

_Good, I guess._

**Heh. Any homework?**

_What do you think, you stupid moron?_

**Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to.**

_Only kidding. So, would you care to join me in a dungeon?_

**Since it's you, definitely!**

_All right then, you pick._

**Okayyyyyy, then!  
**

**Hm, how about the Crystal Cole Mine Dungeon?**

_I haven't been there! Is it a good dungeon?  
_

**I haven't tried it myself, since it just opened up on my dungeon list, so, yeah... Maybe it is, maybe it ain't.  
**

_I don't care, idiot! I wanna try!  
_

**All right, all right. Let me get there first.  
**

Natsu grinned as he closed the chat box and clicked on his map, then Dungeons, opening up the list. Scrolling all the way to the bottom, he clicked on '_Crystal Cole Mine Dungeon_', before the loading screen popped up (since he was moving location).

On Lucy's screen, she was patiently waiting for Natsu to send her a party invitation.

_**Salamander **_**has invited you to a party.**

She squealed and immediately pressed **Accept**.

* * *

"So..." Natsu's started, trying to break the awkward silence between him and Gray that following day.

"Any news on Lyon?" the raven-haired man asked.

The _Salamander_ shook his head. "Nah. Just some odd emails from him."

Gray nodded. "Right. Odd emails."

"It's true! You know my email address and password - check for yourself! Heck some of his emails says crap about when he hacked his phone."

The taller male rolled his eyes. "Right, yeah, whatever." He paused as he spotted Lucy and Juvia walking towards them chatting to each other. "Oh, hey, look, here comes Lucy."

Natsu blushed, but then grinned deviously. "And Juvia," he added to see what Gray's reaction was.

He just growled, but blushed, and headbutted with him (seriously, doesn't it hurt?), starting to throw insults.

"You try'na start a fight, ash-for-brains?!"

"Aren't _you_ the one starting a fight, bastard?"

"No, I'm definitely sure _you're_ the one starting it this time, you walking flamethrower!"

"You suuuuuuuure?"

"Yes, now shut the fuck up!"

The two rolled, punched, kicked and pinched at each other, trying to get the other to give up.

And Lucy and Juvia don't even realize they're there.

* * *

**I finally got it done! Yay! Now then... to the people who are currently following _No, just, no!, _I... probably... won't... be updating... that one... But hey, I said 'probably' not 'certainly'. You might see a new chappy on that, but I'm not so sure.**


End file.
